


Redamancy

by ILUCIDA



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremika - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Time Skip
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILUCIDA/pseuds/ILUCIDA
Summary: Redamancy: o ato de amar alguém em retorno, também entendido como o amor em sua forma mais completa.





	Redamancy

Mikasa adentrou a pequena sala escura do prédio principal. Ela o procurou rapidamente com o olhar, encontrando-o recostado na janela olhando para o pátio. Parecia tão solitário, trancado em sua própria mente como havia estado os últimos meses. Seus olhos a sondaram em silêncio e ela se aproximou da janela.

Apesar de ser tarde, não era surpresa que ele ainda estivesse acordado.

O vira pouco nos últimos dias, mas ele sempre parecia ocupado e apreensivo demais para se dar o luxo de uma noite decente.

Após o incidente que o conectou com os caminhos, Marley foi obrigada a recuar. Em respeito a vontade de Pixis, que não tinha interesse em fomentar uma guerra civil quando todas as nações do mundo estariam em breve à porta prontos para uma guerra, um frágil acordo entre a facção Yaegar e o exército foi selado.

"O Connie optou por participar do plano" Mikasa o informou. Apesar dos ressentimentos, ele decidiu que lutaria mais uma vez ao lado dos companheiros. "Com ele liderando mais uma frente, precisaríamos de mais 27 homens para nos cobrir a ala leste da muralha". 

Ele aquiesceu vagamente, como se indiferente a sua presença, "Você pode tratar com a Yelena".

"Não há nenhuma hipótese de eu tratar qualquer negócio com aquela mulher. Consiga os homens e a mantenha longe de nós", Mikasa determinou.

Não confiava em Yelena perto de nenhum de seus amigos.

Ela e os demais membros de sua formação de cadetes, na mesma medida que representavam uma ajuda valiosa, significavam também uma poderosa ameaça. A antiga soldada marleyana havia _solicitado_que devolvessem suas armas após o confronto com o titã Carroça, prometendo devolvê-las posteriormente. Sabia não estar indefesa, o próprio Armin podia se transformar a qualquer momento se assim desejasse, no entanto seus instintos pediam para ser cuidadosa com aqueles dois desequilibrados, especialmente quando a desconfiança com que os membros da facção os olhava era tão perceptível.

"Algum problema?"

Mikasa o encarou cética, "Apenas os que não teríamos se você não tivesse procurado os maiores sociopatas de Marley e Paradis para se associar".

O semblante de Eren se escureceu, "Eles fizeram algo a você?"

"Não vem ao caso".

"Mikasa," Eren exigiu cerrando os dentes.

"Não é como você se importasse" Ela fez menção de se afastar, mas Eren interrompeu seu movimento, tocando seu braço.

"É o que acha?" Ele se levantou, olhando-a com uma expressão suave "Que eu não me importo?"

Ela o encarou incerta, recuando um passo. Quase perdera o quão alto ele havia ficado nos últimos anos.

"Yelena é uma assassina lunática, e o Floch... Você disse que Hange estava segura, mas ele atirou nela e no Levi, eu e o Armin quase fomos pegos na explosão, não tenho nenhum motivo para presumir qualquer coisa".

Eren paralisou.

_"Proteja Mikasa também"_. Ele ouviu a voz de sua mãe repreender. Ou melhor, o que achava ser a voz de Carla. Fazia tanto tempo que ele já sentia se esquecendo como era.

A jovem mulher o encarava hostil. Havia uma sombra de mágoa dolorosa em seu olhar. Havia desde que fora a seu encontro em Libério.

_"Você tentou matar a Mikasa"_, A voz de Jean o acusou e seus olhos desceram pela cicatriz impressa em seu rosto tantos anos atrás.

Ele havia a colocado em risco de novo. _Ele_, de todas as pessoas.

Antes que pudesse evitar, seus braços a envolveram.

Mikasa observou ele embalá-la surpresa, incapaz de entendê-lo.

"Eren..."

"Vamos ficar assim", ele pediu em um sussurro "Apenas um pouco".

Ela acenou brevemente confusa e ele a apertou mais forte em seus braços, inalando seu perfume. Quanto havia sentido falta.

"Eren, o que está acontecendo com você?", ela articulou assim que pôde e ele distanciou a face de seus ombros, sem, no entanto, soltá-la, ainda se permitindo sentir sua respiração, seu calor.

"Eu tenho atravessado o inferno, Mikasa. E passaria por ele mil vezes, porque vejo algo além. E o que vejo..." ele falou sob a própria respiração, "vale por tudo isso".

Ele queria pegar de volta tudo que foi tomado. E Mikasa tinha que estar lá.

Tudo desvaneceria se ela não pudesse estar ali para ver o mundo que queria reclamar.

Ela o fitou de volta, e contornou seus traços, tentando apreendê-los.

Houve um tempo que ela era capaz de lê-lo com apenas um olhar, mas aqueles dias pareciam cada vez mais distantes. Eren deixara de fazer sentido há muito tempo.

Observara ele se afogar cada vez mais em si mesmo, suas memórias, seus pensamentos. Vira segredos se arrastarem para trás de seus olhos oliva e palavras serem detidas em sua língua antes mesmo de se arriscar a falar. Finas linhas de distância foram sendo tecidas através de omissões e silêncios.

"Você não entende que estamos aqui? Nós lutamos por você através do inferno mesmo depois de tudo, e lutaríamos de novo" ela admoestou e Eren a abraçou mais firme enquanto sua voz embargava.

Então ela cedeu a seu abraço. Fechou os olhos e se encaixou na curva de seu pescoço.

Por apenas um momento quis se deixar pensar que era apenas os dois ali.

Despidos de todos os fios de distância tão cuidadosamente tecidos.

Nenhum dos dois podia dizer quando começou.

Talvez o corpo de Eren tivesse se deixado guiar pelas memórias das noites em que a fizera sua, talvez os sentidos de Mikasa se nublassem ao estar sob o calor dele novamente.

Talvez tivessem condenados desde que ela entrou na sala.

O fato é que não demorou para seus corpos começassem a reivindicar a intimidade outrora conquistada. Em algum momento um abraço deixou de ser suficiente, seus músculos foram ficando tenso com a expectativa de cada toque. Quando seus lábios se encontrarem, qualquer resistência soava como um reflexo tardio.

Não houve hesitação.

Estar nos braços um do outro era como voltar pra casa.

Ele fechou a janela atrás de si sentando-a no parapeito e antes que piscasse, as mãos dele estavam por todo o seu corpo. Ela cedeu espaço para que seus lábios mapeassem sua pele e ele apertou seus seios extraindo um som primitivo.

As memórias dos dias infelizes invadiram sua mente. Tudo estava sendo tão difícil. Ela buscou suprimir aquelas palavras duras que girava em sua mente e quando mordia seu seio por cima do tecido da camiseta, ela o deteve.

Ele a encarou inquisitivamente e ela empurrou seus ombros para baixo

Não era um pedido.

E ele cedeu.

Cedeu porque sabia, e ela sabia disso ainda melhor ele, que ela era a única por quem ele ficaria de joelhos.

Ele se abaixou arrastando as saias e Mikasa apoiou uma de suas pernas em seus ombros. Ele beijou a parte interna sua coxa e ela fechou os olhos murmurando algo inaudível. Quando pareceu o suficiente, ela o trouxe para seu centro umedecido enlaçando-o com as pernas.

O quanto havia sentido saudade. Seu gosto, seu cheiro, seus gemidos, sua voz...

Ele arrastou a calcinha só quando ela já se contorcia em seus lábios. Quando finalmente pode se deliciar livremente com seu sabor, Mikasa já se retorcia exigente em sua língua, talvez para mostrar que quem controlava o seu prazer era ela. Ela não precisava dele,ele apenas a servia como queria.

Ele aceitou, fez tudo exatamente como ela queria, e quando ela tremeu em sua boca ele soltou, finalmente a encarando.

Seus cabelos caiam desajeitado em seu rosto, e sua pele queimava.

Ela era tão linda.

Carla sempre dizia que ela era a menina mais linda de sua idade e ele concordava com tamanha convicção que certa vez chegou a brigar com um garoto da esquina que disse que a irmã era a garota mais bonita da rua. Não, não era. Claro que Mikasa ganhava em disparado de qualquer outra.

Naquele dia, ele saiu com dois hematomas no rosto e quase apanhou novamente de Carla ao chegar em casa. Todavia em retrospecto, Eren avaliava que foi uma briga por um motivo demasiadamente justo.

Mikasa era mulher mais linda que já vira.

Ele arrastou sua blusa desprendendo os botões sem se importar se os partiam. Ela o repreendeu e ele a ignorou.

As coisas seriam do jeito dele agora.

_Que o prédio todo soubesse,_ não podia se importar menos se não fosse o lugar e hora. Ele apenas queria vê-la, apreciar cada centímetro de seu corpo, explorá-la com suas mãos e boca.

Em resposta, Mikasa o desnudou também, puxando suas camisa e calça entre beijos e carícias. O modo que ela agarrava as mechas grossas de seu cabelo fez concluir que havia algo nisso que ela gostava. Mas não seria como ela queria dessa vez.

Eren a jogou de costas contra a mesa, passando a mão por seus lábios.

"Vamos Eren, por favor", pediu abrindo as pernas para que se encaixasse.

_Educada_. Ela era sempre tão educada. Nada saía de seus lábios sem passar pelo seu melhor senso. Talvez por isso sentisse tanto prazer em depravá-la, em fazê-la pedir por coisas que jamais falaria em voz alta em outro momento.

Ele mordeu os lábios rosados e ela se contorceu em baixo de si exigente, insatisfeita, querendo assumir o controle. Ele a deteve, segurando seus pulsos. Não, não a deixaria subjuga-lo, não mais naquele dia, não naquele momento. Não quando estava com tanta fome.

Ele testou sua umidade com uma investida curta e rápida que fez Mikasa ralhar em um misto de frustração e prazer contido. Ele testou novamente buscando ganhar mais espaço. Fazia tempo desde a última vez. Um leve roçar o fazia se sentir entre o inferno e paraíso. Antes que se certificasse que ela estava acostumada, seu corpo já a invadia como um vício em estocadas cada vez mais longas e rápidas.

Queria se desculpar, implorar que o perdoasse, mas não. A ele não havia sido dado escolha. Não nascendo naquele mundo, não com aquelas muralhas. Nem mesmo quanto a se transformar em titã. Zeke não lhe deu escolha, assim como não tinhas nenhuma escolha a respeito dos seus laços e seu passado ou o de seu pai. Tudo que fazia era avançar com o que tinha. Ele não podia voltar atrás

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto perfeito e Eren a afastou. Ela era tão frágil. A mais frágil dos três se ele fosse honesto. Talvez ninguém além dele pudesse entender como a soldada mais forte da humanidade podia ser tão sensível e vulnerável. Ele beijou seu rosto desejando dizer palavras gentis.

Talvez por não poder, ele a virou, segurando-a firme enquanto retomava o ritmo voraz. Os gritos de Mikasa tomaram a sala, talvez todo o pavilhão os tivesse ouvindo, mas ele não podia parar. Era satisfatório vê-la tão _verbal_ e além de tudo, nenhum dos dois conseguiria.

Ele puxava os fios escuros que rapidamente escorriam de seus dedos com o novo corte de modo quase desesperado quando colapsarem exaustos sobre a madeira escura.

Eren acariciou suas costas e ela vagarosamente virou sua face para ele. Seu olhar era sereno e o sondavam sem arriscar qualquer expressão

"Chame-me de escrava de novo e quebrarei seus dentes até que não nasçam de novo," ela o ameaçou em tom polido.

Eren a havia salvado daquele destino, não a condenado. Não queria nunca mais ouvir aquelas palavras.

"Não ousaria".

Compreendia o horror daquelas palavras e talvez por isso as tenha usado. Aquelas eram palavras que tinham uso apenas para os animais que queriam vende-la e explora-la como um objeto sem valor.

Ele a puxou para o sofá roubando a visão de seu corpo desnudo.

Ela se cobriu com sua camisa, sentando-se "Já viu demais".

"Não penso que cansaria", ele se inclinou para ela beijando seu colo.

Mikasa era a única mulher com quem já havia estado, mas ele não acreditava que alguma outra visão se comparasse.

Ela sorriu e o abraçou, deixando que se acomodasse em seu peito. Eren fechou os olhos.

Os últimos meses haviam sido de pura tempestade. Vagara de balsa em meio a tormenta por oceanos inteiros, mas ao abraçá-la se sentia novamente em terra firme. Era fácil adormecer.


End file.
